


Tastes Like Home

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Royal Pains
Genre: Community: allbingo, Domestic Fluff, Family, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank wants to do something nice for Evan.</p>
<p>Written for the prompt Lost Pie on my all bingo card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes Like Home

Hank smiled as he sorted through the small box his dad had sent. He wasn't sure where he had found so many little mementos from his childhood.He found a handful of pictures from when they were still a happy family. The ones that were just of him he put in separate pile, he knew Evan would be upset at having been excluded. He wished his brother wasn't so insecure when it came to there father. He didn't want to fight with Evan about Eddie. He was smart enough to know that was a battle he would never win.

He couldn't believe his luck when a faded recipe card slipped from between photos. He thought back to all the times he'd come home from school and had a slice of homemade apple pie with his mom.

Hank realized he had everything he needed to bake her apple pie that afternoon. He left a message for Evan to come by after dinner. He couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he tasted it.


End file.
